NAIL CLIP
by kRieZt
Summary: Menggunting kuku jari tangan terlalu sering memang tidak baik. Tapi bagaimana menurut Yanagi Renji? Nampaknya dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukannya... Sanada/Yanagi. OOC, typo, boy's love. don't lie don't read.


**NAIL CLIP**

Cast : Sanada Geniichirou, Yanagi Renji, Yukimura Seiichi, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu

Pairing : Sanada/Yanagi

Rating : PG-16

Genre : General, Romance, Humor

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : boy's love, OOC, typo. Kalo ada error dari titik ke kalimat berikutnya, harap maklum karena saya ngerjain di Mac dan saya upload lewat PC windows. Don't like don't read!

* * *

Kegiatan klub tenis di sekolah Rikkai berakhir sore hari. Matahari hampir tenggelam seutuhnya di ufuk barat ketika para anggota regular masuk ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap pulang.

Sanada Geniichirou berdiri di depan ruang lokernya dan memeriksa beberapa baju gantinya yang harus di bawa pulang untuk dicuci. Tidak enak menyimpan baju kotor lebih dari sehari di dalam loker. Dia membuka kaos seragamnya yang sudah basah dengan keringat dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Hey, Sanada," Niou Masaharu kemudian menegurnya saat hendak ke ruang bilas. "Ada apa dengan punggungmu?"

"Hm?" Sanada sontak menoleh ke punggungnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Luka-luka cakar seperti ini harusnya bisa terasa perih kalau kena air atau keringat. Kau yakin tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Ketika Niou bilang itu luka cakar, Sanada kemudian melempar pandangannya kepada Yanagi Renji yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil membersihkan sepatu. "Ya, memang sakit," kata Sanada lalu beralih kepada Niou. "Kau mau tahu, Niou? Aku mendapatkan luka ini dari-"

SMACK!

Belum sempat Sanada meneruskan kata-katanya, sebuah sepatu melayang dan mendarat tepat di Rikkai itu mengaduh kesakitan, "Tarundoru! Siapa yang-"

Bentakan Sanada membuat semua orang di dalam ruang ganti itu terdiam. Bahkan Yukimura Seiichi yang sedang merapikan isi tasnya ikutan terkejut mendengar Kaisar Rikkai itu tiba-tiba marah. Semua saling melempar pandang, namun hanya ada satu orang yang tidak peduli dengan amarah laki-laki bertopi itu. Sanada melihat Yanagi berjalan membelakanginya dan pergi ke ruang bilas.

Rasanya, Sanada tidak perlu mencari tahu siapa orang yang melempar sepatu ke kepalanya tadi…

"Jadi, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan luka cakar di punggungmu ini, Sanada?" tanya Niou meledeknya. Dia pun akhirnya kabur sebelum Sanada semakin murka.

-000-

Clip…clip…clip…

"Yanagi-kun, aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menggunting kuku," kata Yagyuu Hiroshi di ruang OSIS. Dia dan Yanagi sedang berada di sana untuk mengurus laporan kegiatan akhir tahun. Duduk di sofa depan meja kerjanya, Yanagi sedang menggunting kuku jari tangan kirinya. Seakan tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan ketua OSIS itu, Yanagi melanjutkan urusannya menggunting kuku. Setelah selesai di tangan kiri, sekarang giliran tangan kanannya.

"Apakah panjang kukumu saat ini mengganggumu memegang raket, Yanagi-kun?" tanya Yagyuu sekali lagi.

"Begitulah…" jawab Yanagi acuh tak acuh.

"Menggunting kuku terlalu sering juga tidak baik. Salah-salah, nanti kau malah melukai jarimu. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak bisa tumbuh lagi?"

"Kuku manusia adalah salah satu dari dua jaringan tubuh manusia yang bisa tumbuh tanpa ada struktur darah. Menggunting kuku tidak akan mengurangi usia tumbuhnya."

"Tapi kalau terlalu pendek juga akan terasa sakit kan? Malah tambah tidak nyaman."

Yanagi merentangkan tangannya dan memperhatikan kuku jarinya yang sudah digunting rapi olehnya. Yagyuu benar, potongannya terlalu pendek. "Aku lebih suka seperti ini," kata Yanagi.

"Menggunting kuku paling tidak dilakukan sebulan sekali," kata Yagyuu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Supaya tumbuhnya tidak terlalu cepat, maka aku mengguntingnya sedikit lebih pendek."

"Atau, adakah hal lain yang kau khawatirkan dengan panjang kukumu sekarang ini, Yanagi-kun?"

 _Hal lain, eh?_

-000-

"Buka bajumu, Geniichirou."

Ruang ganti klub tenis Rikkai sore itu sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada Sanada dan Yanagi di sana karena mereka kebagian tugas untuk piket. Anggota regular yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu. Termasuk Yukimura yang berpesan kepada mereka, jika sudah selesai tugas piket nanti, kunci ruang ganti harus mereka bawa. Tidak boleh ditinggal di bawah pot atau dekat tempat sampah di samping pintu ruang ganti.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku membuka baju, Renji?" tanya Sanada yang sedang merapikan mengembalikan sapu di sudut ruangan.

"Sini dulu. Buka bajumu," tegas Yanagi.

Kaisar Rikkai itu pun kemudian menghampiri hadapan Master Plan-nya, dia membuka kaos seragam latihannya. "Perlihatkan punggungmu," kata Yanagi dan Sanada pun menurutinya.

Sanada memperlihatkan punggung kekarnya kepada Yanagi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajah Yanagi merona merah melihat betapa indahnya punggung kaisarnya itu. Yang membuatnya sedikit berjengit adalah di punggung Sanada terdapat 2 luka cakar yang hampir mengering.

Perlahan Yanagi menyentuhnya dan meraba bekas luka itu. Dia berkata, "Masih sakit?"

"Tidak sakit sama sekali," jawab Sanada singkat.

"Kau bilang apa pada Niou soal ini?"

Tiba-tiba Sanada tertawa dan berkata, "Kau kepikiran soal waktu itu, hah?"

"Ya, sampai aku harus melempar sepatu ke kepalamu, Kaisar Bodoh!"

"Ayolah, mereka juga tidak akan tahu kalau luka di punggungku ini disebabkan olehmu, Renji."

"Ja-…jangan membahas apa pun lagi soal itu, Geniichirou! Diamlah!" tiba-tiba Yanagi membelakangi Sanada. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Luka di punggung Sanada sekilas tidak begitu berarti untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya. Orang lain mungkin mengira kalau Sanada punya peliharaan yang sedang melawan untuk dimandikan atau diberi vaksin. Namun bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ingat mengapa Yanagi akhir-akhir ini sering menggunting kuku?

"Bukankah rasanya perih saat kau sedang mandi atau berkeringat, Geniichirou?" tanya Yanagi tanpa menoleh ke Sanada. Dia masih memunggunginya.

"Sudah kubilang, ini tidak sakit, Renji," jawab Sanada dengan nada bicara yang lembut.

"Aku tahu itu karena perbuatanku. Aku memang tidak sengaja melakukannya. Lalu aku khawatir suatu hari nanti akan ada orang yang melihat lukanya. Dan ternyata benar, Niou yang melihatnya."

"Berapa persen kau yakin kalau ada orang yang akan melihat bekas luka ini, hm?"

"…90%, perkiraanku…" jawab Yanagi sedikit ragu. "Dan rasanya kau tidak khawatir."

"Untuk apa aku khawatir? Malah harusnya aku bangga pada diriku sendiri."

Mendengar Sanada mengatakan itu, sontak Yanagi berbalik menatapnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Wajahnya kini terlihat merona. Dia lalu menunduk dan tidak lagi berani menatap Sanada yang sedang menatapnya juga. "Kau…bangga?" gumam Yanagi tidak percaya.

Sanada mendekatinya, dia menjulurkan tangan dan memegang satu sisi wajah Yanagi. Dia berkata, "Itu tandanya aku hebat, benar?"

Rona di wajah Yanagi semakin jelas. Master Plan Rikkai itu kini tidak bisa menghindar dari tatapan kaisarnya. "Dasar bodoh," gumamnya. "Ini semua salahmu, Geniichirou."

"Salahku, eh? Jelaskan padaku, Renji."

"Kau terlalu hebat. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri sampai harus mencakar punggumu. Baka! Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi!" Yanagi bergerak mundur menjauh dari Sanada. Namun Kaisar Rikkai itu bertindak lebih cepat darinya. Dia menarik tangan Yanagi dan mendekapnya erat, mencegah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu lari darinya.

"Aku senang kau mengakui kehebatanku, Renji," katanya mencoba menenangkan Yanagi. "Kau tidak usah takut. Mereka tidak akan curiga suatu apa pun."

"Padahal aku sering mengingatkan padamu untuk tidak meninggalkan bekas apa pun di tubuhku. Nyatanya aku sendiri melakukannya," gumam Yanagi lirih. Wajahnya semakin memerah padam. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sanada yang lebar.

"Kau takut aku risih dengan luka itu, Renji? Aku tidak masalah, kubilang, malah aku senang. Itu tandanya, aku hebat. Bahkan terlalu hebat, iya kan?"

Tidak hanya hebat di lapangan dan di sekolah, Sanada pun sangat hebat dalam hal lain yang lebih privasi. Yanagi tahu betul betapa hebatnya Sanada di atas ranjang. Saking hebatnya, Yanagi tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang menguasai dirinya. Dia sampai mencakar punggung Sanada beberapa kali saking kuatnya hasrat yang ditahan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melukai punggungmu, Geniichirou," kata Yanagi kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sanada. "Maka itu aku menggunting kuku. Tidak peduli seberapa sering aku mengguntingnya. Jika sudah lewat dari garis jariku, aku akan langsung mengguntingnya."

"Sini kulihat tanganmu," kata Sanada lalu meraih kedua tangan Yanagi. Dilihatnya kuku-kuku jari tangan Master Plan-nya itu sudah digunting pendek. Bahkan menurutnya, itu terlalu pendek. "Kau berlebihan, Renji," ujarnya sambil membelai lembut jari-jari tangan Yanagi.

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkan bekas apa pun di tubuhmu, Geniichirou," tegas Yanagi sekali lagi. "Bukan soal nanti ketahuan oleh siapa pun termasuk Seiichi dan Akaya. Aku hanya berpikir, punggungmu…pasti tidak lagi indah jika harus ada bekas luka cakar di sana."

Sanada tertawa dan berkata, "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Bekas luka ini akan hilang dalam waktu cepat. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Renji."

Tidak ingin membiarkan Master Plan-nya dirundung perasaan bersalah terlalu larut, Sanada kemudian menciumnya demi menenangkannya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai Yanagi mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sanada. Lidah mereka bertemu, suara decaknya terdengar jelas. Sanada mencoba membangkitkan hasrat dalam tubuh Yanagi dengan meraba perutnya dari balik kaos seragamnya.

Dan…

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang ganti…

"Apa masih ada orang di sini? Sepertinya aku ketinggalan-"

GUBRAK!

"…headband-ku…" Yukimura sampai tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya setelah dia melihat Sanada terjatuh mengenai kursi panjang di ruang ganti. Posisi kepalanya di lantai, sedangkan kakinya tersangkut di kursi. Sementara itu dia melihat Yanagi berjalan ke ruang bilas, seolah tidak peduli Yukimura masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Renji! Tarundoru! Kembali ke sini!" keluh Sanada berusaha bangkit.

Yukimura menggelengkan kepala. Sambil membantu Sanada duduk, dia berkata, "Ada apa lagi sih dengan kalian? Kemarin sudah dilempar sepatu, sekarang dijatuhkan ke lantai. Besok mungkin aku akan melihatmu terbelit jaring lapangan."

"Jangan banyak komentar, Yukimura," kata Kaisar Rikkai itu mengurut-urut bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kami tidak bertengkar."

"Kalau tidak bertengkar, lalu…?"

Sanada menghela nafas, "Lebih baik aku diam saja daripada nanti tiba-tiba Renji datang dan melempar kepalaku dengan sabun batang."

Semoga jika dibahas lagi, Yanagi tidak melempar apa pun ke kepala kaisarnya itu.

Raket tenis, misalnya…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : haloooo minna-san! Apa kabar? balik lagi nih saya di fandom tenipuri. Kangen super kangen berat lah sama semuanya di sini. Yup! Saya nulis pake OTP saya, Sanada/Yanagi. Sampe kapan pun saya akan ngeship mereka berdua. Eits, bukan berarti saya gak menghormati pairing lain lho. Hihihi…

So, idenya saya dapet dari doujin di fandom lain. Karena unik dan lucu, saya pake utk ide cerita mereka di sini. Read, review, and comment please. Bagi yang gak suka, plis jangan ngasih flame ya. Jangan pula ngabisin waktu dan tenaga kalian untuk ngasih hate comments di kolom review. Thank you!


End file.
